Silver silk
by phillipkingi-lockley
Summary: Sora and roxas thought life would be hell as leaveing there friends behind in twilight town. but then sora meets some intresting people. alternet uni  YAOI. sora/riku roxas/axel roxas/axel demyx/zexion
1. Chapter 1

Silver Silk Chpater 1.

Disclaimer: kingdom Hearts it is the property of Square Enix™. And Sony computer entertainment.

Chapter 1

" Beep Beep Beep" Sora groaned as he punched the alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over on his side. Pulling his covers back over his head and trying to go back to sleep, SORA! His father screamed he tried to block out the noise. SORAS WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Sora rubbed his eyes and sighed him and his brother Roxas were starting a new school today and they weren't very happy about it. Sora sighed and got up from his bed and headed over towards the bathroom he reached for the knob and realised that it was locked. ROXAS GET OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW. You snooze you lose. He heard brother yell fuck it. Sora said as he headed back into his room and slammed the door and sat on his bed and put his head into his hands. He heard knocking and his door slowly opened and his father Siefer popped his head around the door. You ok? He asked. Yeah I'm fine dad. What's up? Sora said with a puzzled look on his face. Oh nothing I'm just hear to drop off your uniform. WHAT Sora screamed. Come on its not that bad his father said grinning fine Sora groaned. His father handed him his uniform left. He turned around to look at Sora You better hurry up the bus will be here soon. Soar sighed and just looked at his uniform. It was a white dress shirt with a logo on it black shorts as well as socks with a red and green band around the top. He noticed the shirt had two logos on it one of them was a red bird reading a book and the other green and white with some spiral thing coming out of it. Underneath was in green letters was Kamo High School. Sighing he got into his uniform. Packed his bag and headed down stairs. As he walked through the lounge he heard "SOWA WERE YOU GOWING? Big blue eyes shining at him. I have to go to school I'll see you when I get home Otway Cloud said and went over and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "AWWWW GROSSS" Sora said Cloud giggled and said "you know you love me" and sat back down on the couch getting his eyes fixed up on yo gabba gabba Sora smiled to himself and headed into the kitchen. His brother was eating breakfast he noticed that his brothers uniform was different to his. It was a red polo shirt with the same logos as sora's uniform grey shorts and grey socks not very hungry he just got a banana and started eating it waiting for Roxas to finish his toast. He heard the door swing open and turned around to see Hayner his father's husband standing in the door way. Hey guys me and your dad are going to enrol cloud in kindergarten, you guys going to be ok heading to school? He asked. Sora looked past the door to the lounge and saw cloud screaming and holding on to the sofa arm while his father was trying to was trying to yank him off. Yea we will be allgee. Roxas said mouth full of mashed up toast. Yea well be fine. Sora said. Ok you boys have fun at your new school. Text us if anything happens. Sure Sora said. Ok boys where leaving now have fun. Yea we will bye Hayner have fun. Roxas said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix™. And Sony computer entertainment©.

Silver Silk Chapter 2

Sora sighed as he checked the time. 7.30. The bus should be here soon. Just as he said that a green bus came speeding around the corner with the words City Link. Reaching into his pocket he got out enough munny to get on the bus. As he and Roxas got on he looked around. It was quite a nice bus. Not like the crappy ones back in twilight town. The seats had green leafs on them. Sora decided to sit just behind the back door. Roxas plopping down next to him. He looked up and saw a TV screen with a map on it. And a little bus icon sitting on a corner of the street they were on. The bus started taking off. The next stop is 116 Mannu Road. A female voice said as they where zooming towards central. Sora plugged into his iPod and watched the buildings cars and people wiz past. The next stop is rose street bus terminal. Sora sighed and took out his iPod as the bus stopped. He was being knocked around as he got off the bus. SORA! He heard his brother yell. I'm over here. Sora said waving his hand as Roxas was approaching him. Ummmm do you know what to do now? Roxas said puzzled. Not really. Sora said looking around. Hey let's ask those people. Roxas stated dragging Sora towards them. The two had the same uniform as Sora. The boy had black hair and was quite short compared to the girl next to him who had red hair and brown eyes. Sora also noted that she had quite a big butt. They were leaning aginst the wall having a cigarette. Hey um me and my brother are new here and we were wondering if you could help us out. Sure. The boy said with a grin. I'm Phillip and that's Dannika. I'm Roxas and this is my brother Sora. Um hi. Sora said sheepishly. Well the bus is here my's as well get on it before were stuck here. He put out his cigarette and got onto the bus with Dannika following behind. Sora smiled. This might not be as bad as I expected. He thought. Following the two onto the bus.

Him Roxas Phillip and Dannika walked through the school gates. Every where he looked there were students chatting away with each other. This way. Phillip said as he led them towards a building. When they got inside Sora noted how dull it was. There were about 8 students sitting down not speaking. Phillip walked over to the counter. Morning this is Sora and Roxas there new here. The lady started typing on her computer. Have fun you two. Phillip said. Dannika handed Sora a piece of paper with two numbers on it. Text if anything happens. They turned and left. Sora looked at the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket. Right. The lady behind the counter said. Roxas ammzy you have hospitality in B1 with Mr. Hayman and Sora you have pathways with Miss Riggir in E7. If you need anything come back at anytime. Sora and Roxas exited the deans and headed there separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix™. And Sony computer entertainment©.

Silver Silk Chapter 3

Sora looked up at the door. It had the number 7 painted up the top. Finding his class had been a nightmare there where so many buildings with different letters on them. And unlucky to Sora his block was quite a walk from the dean's centre unlike Roxas who's was right next slowly knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a bubbly lady was standing in front of him.' Yes?'. ' Um hello I'm Sora ammzy I'm looking for pathways?'. ' Oh hello Sora do come in'. The lady smiled and moved aside. Sora walked in. All the kids where talking to one another and stopped when Sora entered the room. Right class this is Sora ammzy he moved from twilight town. Some kids where giggling and some where shooting daggers at him. Sora you can sit in the back with Demmix and Zexxon. Sora sighed and just nodded. He walked to the back of the class to take his seat. Demmix had blonde hair that was in a foehalk and Zexon had black scene hair. Sora took his seat next to demmix. 'Hey I'm Demmix and he's Zexy'. Demmix said smiling. Zexxon slammed his book shut and glared at demmix. 'Don't call me fucking Zexy'. 'ZEXON THAT IS ENOUGH!' Miss Rigger roared. 'Sorry miss'. Zexxon said sheepishly. Zexxon looked over towards Sora. 'Sorry about that I'm Zexon'. 'Or Zexy'. Demmix said grinning. 'DEMIX!' Zexxon yelled. 'ZEXON THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING'. Miss Riggir screamed Zexon just huffed and continued to read his book. Sora giggled and started writing down what was on the white board. He heard the door click open and looked up. A tall skinny boy with platume blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked into the room. ' You're late'...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix™. And Sony computer entertainment©.

Chapter 4

'Yea sorry about that miss'. 'Go take your seat'. Miss Riggir Said turning back to her computer. The boy just nodded and started walking towards Sora. Sora noticed his silky hair sway as he walked. Sora blushed and tried not to let it show. The boy took a seat right next to Sora. Sora felt him staring at him. He turned around and looked straight into shiny blue eyes. 'Hey I'm Riku'. The boy said looking into Sora's eyes. 'Hi I'm Sora'. Sora tried not to blush. Demix and Zexon where arguing about the word Zexy to even notice that Riku had even entered the room. 'But it's a mean as name, Zexy rimes with sexy'. Demmix said.' I don't care Demix I don't like it'. 'But I like you'. Zexon's eyes widened and his mouth was gaping open. 'Waa?' 'I said I like you'. Demmix was now looking down at the desk in front of him. 'Your cute funny and a real brain wiz but... Never mind just forget it'. Demmix continued on with the work he was doing. 'I like you too Dem'. Demmix just stopped and looked at Zexon. 'You're funny and a bit dorky and you are quite annoying at times but I still like you bring adventure into my life'. Zexon blushed and smiled. 'well do you want to go out with me then?'. Demix asked. 'Sure Dem'. Zexon said and gave Demix a kiss on the cheek. Demix blushed and started giggling like a 6 year old girl. Zexon rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Demix turned around to face Sora and saw Riku beside him. 'Riku WASSUP! When did you get here dude?'. 'Oh after you and Zexon where fighting and before you and him proposed you guys love for each other'. Riku said with a big cheesy grin on his face. 'ohhhh'. Demix said sheepishly. 'ok then'. Demix smiled and finished up his work just as the bell rung...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Packing his things Sora left and headed down the stairs. Looking at his time table he noticed it said drama in A6 with miss Lawson. Great it's on the other side of the school. Sora started walking towards the block what had his next class in it very slowly. He got to his class and walked in. The room was like a big hall and kids where sitting in little groups talking and doing their work. 'hello can I help you?'. A lady said. 'um hi I'm Sora I have drama here?'. 'right come on in where working on a play at the moment but I will try and find a spot for you as it is last minute, so if you would like to take a seat please'. Sora went and sat down on the bleachers. 'all right class I'm leaving for a bit, just continue on with your work'. The teacher left and Sora got out his sidekick and the piece of paper with Dannika and Phillips numbers on it. [hey its Sora what's you up too?]. his phone beeped.[sup I'm bunking with Dannika. How about you?].[oh in drama just sitting by myself]. His phone beeped. [sweet see you soon].[um ok then?]. he flipped his sidekick shut and shoved it into his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two people glaring at him. Ignoring them he went into his bag and got out his things. 'Sooooooo'. He jumped and turned around seeing the two people that where glaring at him before. 'your Sora?'. Said a girl with brown hair glaring at him. 'um yea?'. Sora said looking at her. 'heard you have been trying to steal my boyfriend Riku'. 'uhhhhh no?'. 'DONR FUCKING LIE TO ME!'. Sora noticed out of the corner of his eye that the class was looking at them. 'all I did was sit next to him and talk to him'. 'NO ONE TALKS TO MY BOYFRIEND THAT I DONT APROVE'. The girl said snarling. 'what the fucks up your ass might want to get it removed'. The boy next to her clicked his knuckles. He was taller then Sora and had blonde hair. 'you better take that back'. The girl hissed. ' OR WHAT!'. Sora yelled. The boy next to her jumped on Sora pinning him to the bleachers. 'you had your chance cunt'. The boy said ready to punch Sora. Sora closed his eyes awaiting the brutal beating he was about to receive...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!". He heard someone yell then he heard bone hit bone. Sora opened his eyes to see the boy that was on top of him now lying on the ground clutching his cheek. He looked to see Phillip and Dannika standing there. "FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGEAN AND ILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!". Phillip yelled. Sora was amazed that someone Phillips size could beat someone up that was bigger than him. Sora noticed that the girl with brown hair was approaching him. Fists clenched at her sides. Dannika jumped in front of Sora. "if you lay a single hand on Sora I will fucking rip out those cheep ass hair extensions of yours." Dannika said glaring at her. "come on matt lets go". They both went back to the other side of the room. Dannika and Phillip sat down next to Sora. "You ok Sora". Phillip asked concerned look on his face. "Yea I'm ok". Sora said smiling "thank you guys so much for sticking up for me". "all goods". Dannika said. "um who are they anyway?". Sora asked curious. "oh well the whore of a bitch is kari and the freak next to her is matt, there popular she dates Riku, sports freak and head boy, she thinks she's cool but she's just a wannabe whore". "oh ok then" Sora said saddened by this new information. "besides what where they wanting with you anyway?". Phillip asked staring at Sora. "oh her boyfriend Riku is in my pathways class and she was going on about me trying to steal her boyfriend and how no one can talk to him if she doesn't approve or some shit like that". "what a bitch". Dannika said looking towards them. "yea and matt should learn not to be such a idiot" Phillip said sneering. The bell rung and they started heading towards the door. "hey Sora want to hang out with us". Dannika asked smiling. "um sure why not". "sweet lets gap then". Phillip said heading out the door.


End file.
